


The Legend of Zelda - The Final Hero

by Rinku17



Series: The Final Hero [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, It Will Show in Due Time, Marvel Cinematic Universe Is Intentional, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinku17/pseuds/Rinku17
Summary: Life is normal, especially for the average high school teen. Everything seems fine, until one fateful day, things begin to change after the appearance of a particular new girl.A girl, whose very existence be forever bound to an incredible destiny…One that is shared alongside a young boy… and together, they shall realize the world’s fate may rest solely upon their shoulders.This... Is the Legend of Zelda… And the Tale of The Final Hero.





	The Legend of Zelda - The Final Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be something different. 
> 
> I don't want to give out too much about this story, but if you're curious, please let me know what you think about this prologue; speculations, anything. Also certain tags may seem out of place right now, but that's why I brought up the point about speculation ;)
> 
> **ALSO: THIS WILL BE A LENGTHY MULTI-PART SERIES**

A hidden legend long forgotten across time... The tale of the reincarnated goddess and her chosen hero…

 

Long ago, when man only knew peace and prosperity within the skies above, an ancient evil rested below the world they came to acknowledge as the surface… A vile entity known as the Demon King who sought to attain an absolute power forged by the gods of old and crush any who dare oppose his reign.

 

The guardian deity of the land, Goddess Hylia, rose to combat this foe, eventually succeeding to subdue the Demon King and seal him away, ultimately saving her people from the diabolical threat...

 

However...

 

After suffering mortal damage, the goddess soon realized that the seal she casted would not hold forever, and if left unguarded there would be nothing to prevent the malevolent force from breaking its bonds and pursuing its sinister ambitions. 

 

To protect her people and the absolute power entrusted to her by the gods of old, Hylia devised a plan where she would sacrifice her dying vessel to one day be reborn as a human. In doing so, while her spirit retained, her memories and divine powers were forfeit.

 

She then cast her eyes upon the future. Knowing that the same power that she swore to protect was her last hope, the goddess chose one who carried the potential to become the hero that would defeat the evil. And her reincarnate, shall lead the youth to the path set before him.

 

The youth… who would one day travel the lands beneath him to realize his destiny and bear the power of the gods… 

 

To resurrect the land in light… In the name of his people… and his dearly beloved, the goddess reborn. 

 

A lifetime had passed then, and the hero rose to the call of destiny to defeat the revitalized Demon King in a duel of millennia. 

 

At their highest peaks of strength, the warrior and fiend crossed swords, clashing until the most critical point when the hero saw his chance and delivered the final blow.

 

Upon his defeat, the Demon King swore that his hatred for the gods shall forever reincarnate across generations, condemning the successors of the hero and the descendants of the goddess to a never ending cycle of destruction.

 

And thus peace reigned in the land... For a time.  

 

The curse of the Demon King stayed true… Across countless generations, his hatred reborn in the form of a powerful thief festered throughout the land, and ultimately became the great cataclysm that wrought ruin to all who suffered him.

 

Despite all that transpired, his transgressions never ruled the land. As for every generation of hatred came a youth bearing the soul of the hero and a princess carrying the blood of the goddess to face his evil designs.

 

And for every generation passed, each tale faded into legend… 

 

Now a new legend shall unfold… One that draws deep beyond the old tales foretold...   

 

Before she gave up her soul to pass on to the afterlife, in her last breath, Hylia reflected on the purpose of the absolute power left to her people. The symbol of the greatest force in the world, capable of granting any desire to become reality.

 

As long as they had this power… the world was safe.

 

Or that would have been so… if there had not been another absolute power present deep within the cosmos…

 

The incarnation told in the tales of the Demon King’s curse… A fragment of his hatred for the gods…

 

Fragments… Latent forces of evil that lie in wait to be awoken...

 

And now, the time has come for the hero to return once more.

 

Should he rise to the challenge...

 

Shall he finally bring an end to this curse once and for all...

 

Or shall he fall, condemning those to suffer the curse’s wrath for eternity...

  
  


**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

**-**

**THE FINAL HERO**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I’ll have the next one up ASAP! 
> 
> Please feel free to comment, I’m more than happy to hear what you guys think! Speculations, criticisms, anything :)


End file.
